Only Nico Knows
by ShoutingPacMan
Summary: There are some things about Nico di Angelo that only he knows about. These are some of them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my second fanfic, and my first PJO. I love Nico as a character, but was trying to thing of things he may do that break character. I then thought of my fanfic account, and wanted to write a fanfic about it. I will probably cover about two things per chapter, except for the first one. That is just one, plus the intro.**

**Intro**

If one walks around inside of the safe-house of greek demigods, Camp Half-Blood, they will see many amazing things. Rolling hills, large trees, beautiful shorelines, and, strangest of all, a weird assortment of cabins. There are large ones made of marble, one made of stone and shells, one that is completely made of steel, and many more.

However, one cabin in particular sticks out from the rest. It is made of dark stone, reinforced with a black looking metal, stygian iron, and has torches, lit with green fire, casting a dim glow outside of the cabin during the night. Another feature of the cabin is that it seems to radiate death. Everyone who goes near, be them a demigod, nymph, satyr, or very lost mailman is suddenly uncomfortable and cold.

There is only one exception to this, and he goes by the name Nico di Angelo. He is a teenage boy, with long, straight black hair, and pale skin. He generally wears tattered jeans, black, skull related T-shirts, and his aviator jacket. That, and his skull ring, a gift from his father, Hades, the lord of the dead. Although this ring may appear normal at first glance, under closer inspection, one twist of the skull will turn it into a wicked looking stygian iron blade.

This boy is known as many things. A loner? Yes. A brave warrior? Yes. A normal teenage boy? Definitely not. And most of the time, these things were true. But every once in a while, this boy exhibits behaviors that somehow make him seem more human. Some are just weird, some make him seem like a normal teen, and some make him seem more like the 12 year old nerdy kid he was when his life was stripped of any normality it once may have held, when his sister was ripped away from him, when he thought he had been betrayed by his hero, when he had discovered his powers and his heritage.

These are the things nobody but Nico di Angelo knows, the only things that tie him to the mortal world.

**1-Christmas**

As a child, christmas was always Nico's favorite holiday. Everyone, from Hades, to Maria di Angelo, to Nico himself (once he discovered his heritage) thought this was strange. Being a son of Hades, he was supposed to like Halloween, if anything. Being a demigod, he wasn't even supposed to celebrate mortal holidays, especially religious ones. For reasons he could kind of understand, the gods didn't like people celebrating holidays about God, or other gods. Yet despite their warnings, and their rules, every year, in december, Nico found himself stocking up on candy canes, and santa hats, and buying christmas music off of the iTunes store. Sometimes, when his dad wasn't paying attention, he would dig up a willow tree from the fields of Asphodel, and put it up in the Hades cabin, decorated with little skulls (I just had to let his Hades-ness show some), reindeer, and little elves, forging the sword of hades (from the Demigod Diaries).

He would even buy some of the other demigods presents. not that he gave them out, (at least to the living ones) as that would let them all know that he celebrated christmas. But instead he would go to his summoning ditch that he dug in the woods, and dump in eggnog and candy canes. He found out one day, that if you do that, it summons spirits of children who died some time between december 24 and 25, waiting for their christmas presents. he would then allow them to eat and drink out of the pit, and would hand out the presents. Sometimes, demigods he once knew, like Beckendorf, and Selena Beurgaurd, would show up, even though they didn't die near christmas. He always bought special presents for them, and they were often there to receive them. It wasn't quite Santa, but at least it was something.

In fact, he loved Christmas so much, on multiple occasions, he had pleaded with Zeus to make a christmas-like holiday that celebrated Boreas or something, but Zeus had repeatedly said no. In fact, each time he did, he was told to stop celebrating christmas, and sent off of mount olympus on a strong gust of wind, and landed (somewhat painfully) in the camps lake. Often, Percy would catch him with water, as he was down at the lake a lot, but sometimes he was at a meal, or the campfire, or his cabin, or off somewhere with Annabeth.

He remembered once, at the Lotus Casino, they had this awesome christmas party. They had converted most of the skateboard park floor into a giant skiing course. They had these really good christmas cookies, and this delicious peppermint ice-cream. They had also changed the paintball floor into the best snowball fight ever. One floor, which was usually empty, was full of life sized gingerbread houses, all for the people staying there to eat. He and Bianca had played there for what felt like days. although, looking back on how time worked in the casino, they may have played for weeks.  
Maybe it was the memories, maybe it was something inside of him, or maybe it was the feeling of coldness he had grown used to in the underworld but for some reason, even the thought of christmas was calming to him. That was why, sometimes when it was so hot that he couldn't sleep, he would lie awake at one or two in the morning, thanking himself for coming up with the idea of soundproofing his walls, so that no one could hear his blaring christmas music. 


	2. Only Nico Knows: Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sort of running out of ideas, so if you have any please PM me or comment. Anyways, i forgot a disclaimer, so BTW i'm not Rick Riordan, if i was, i would be working on the Blood of Olympus, not writing a Fanfic. BTW this is after tLO and before tLH. I do not own Coke, or any associated drinks. i also don't own Doritos, or Pringles. I own some Pringles, but not the brand. Also thanks to all of the people who followed, favorited, or reviewed. sorry, only one topic in this chapter, and slow update, but my step-brother won't be quiet and let me write, plus i had to come up with how to play Mythomagic. Hopefully it's long enough. Happy reading.**

2-Mythomagic

Nico was exited. It was finally thursday, his favorite day. All week he looked forward to this day. Every day, he wished it was Thursday. Because every Thursday, he would sneak off from camp Half-Blood at exactly 3:29, and shadow travel to a local game shop in New York City. He landed from traveling at about 3:30, and walked into Board to Death. Every Thursday they hosted a game competition. They had a Magic game in one corner, A Yu-Gi-Oh game in another, and finally, what he was here for. a Mythomagic game.

He walked over to it. "Hey Nico!" One of his friends, Max, yelled.

"Hey Max, he responded."

"I see you're exactly on time, again. How do you even do that?"

"Max, We've already been over this, I can't tell you. I just have certain talents."

"Yeah, I know. I just wonder. Sometimes it seems like you just appear out of the shadows. It's like you can come from anywhere. Well, I guess it matches your look. You look like you could be from the world of the dead or something."

"You've got absolutely no idea how right you are" Nico muttered

"What'd you say, Nico?" his other friend David asked. **A/N I feel like the grammar in that is wrong, but Pages isn't correcting me, so whatever**

"Nothing," Nico said quickly, "Lets just play."

So Nico sat down at the three seating triangular plastic table in the back.

"So, i treated for food last time, so that means it is," He paused, "Nico's turn?" He questioned. "And, Nico went first last time, so i believe it is Max's turn?" he continued.

" Yeah, that sounds right," Nico confirmed. "I'll go get the food. You guys want the usuals?"

"Yeah!" they chorused

Nico stood up and went to the counter. He now had a lot of money, though he didn't look it. He took a bunch of golden drachmas to a jeweler and was able to sell them for their weight in gold, probably because they were gold. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the guy working the counter, Jeff.

"Oh, hey Nico," he said, turning around.

"Hey Jeff," he responded

"Usual?"

"Usual."

Jeff nodded while grabbing one bottle of Doctor Pepper, one of Coke, and one of Mountain Dew from the mini-fridge. He also got a can of Cheddar Cheese Pringles, and two bags of Doritos from a cabinet. "That'll be $6.29,"

"Ok," Nico said while handing him a 10. "See ya Jeff," He said as he walked away

"Nico, your change," Jeff started

But Nico cut him off." Keep it," he said, and walked back to the table.

He handed out the other's food and took a long drink of his doctor pepper.

"Ok, lets get started," Max said "We set it up already. I hope you don't mind playing ZPH" **A/N ZPH stands for Zeus Poseidon Hades, a game mode i made up where each person represent one of the big three and commands their armies** " We assumed you'd want to be Hades like usual."

"You were right," he said

"I'm Zeus and Max is Poseidon" David said.

"Ok, lets play. Max, you go." Said Nico

So Max went first. He used his starting five production points to make 5 cyclopses, who he made 3 of make 2 production points a turn. He put their in his PP (production point) box. he made the others mine for materials. he rolled the die, and one got 4 wood a turn, and the other got 6 bronze a turn. He but the blue die next to the cyclopses and cardboard icons representing what material they were getting, all of witch he put in his resource box. Then it was David's turn. He used his to make some automatons, then split it 3 for resources, 2 for PP. He had two getting bronze, 8 a turn combined, and one on wood for 6 a turn. Finally it was Nico's turn. He put skeletal smiths all on resources, 13 bronze a turn, 9 wood a turn. the reason this was a good idea was because each god had a special power. Zeus had some extra strong warriors, Poseidon had a huge advantage of home field battles, because he could control the sea, and Hades had the ability to kill and then respawn his skeletons as a different class of skeleton. Nico could wait until he had satisfactory resource piles, then kill his skeletons and make them warriors. Of course he couldn't make all of them warriors, then he'd have only five. He'd have to put some on PP so he could get more.

He was great at this game. in the past 4 months that the three of them had been playing together every Thursday, he'd only lost 3 times. Sometimes he'd spend hours strategizing for this game. Not that he had much else to do. so far he had no one to play with, and arguing with Thalia only took up so much time in his life. He sighed. He loved this game. With so much free time, and pretty much only this as a routine in his life, it was amazing that this was the only time he had to relax.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I couldn't think of any subjects. However, thanks to all of the nice comments and follows and favorites i got, i decided to think harder. Thanks to you guys, not only was the story not pulled, but also every day i got a F, F, or R, it made my day. I still don't own PJO. I also don't own My Chemical Romance, Ubisoft, or Watch Dogs. I'm listening to MCR right now. Please send suggestions. By the way, for PercyJacksonFanaholic, It isn't really. It's sort of based on Magic the Gathering, but I've only played that once at my friend's house with his cards, so i don't really know how to play. Because of this, i had to improvise most of the playing part. And for Color o Life, i think those are good ideas too, but perverse isn't the kind of subject i'm going for. And i think doing something funny would be awesome, but i can't think of any thing. If you, or anyone else who is reading this, have any ideas for something funny to do, PMs and comments are accepted and appriciated. Thanks. Also, thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

***Shout's EPIC Song Recommendation of this chapter is***

**I'm Not Okay, I Promise, by My Chemical Romance**

3-Drawing

Nico stuck his head out of cabin 13's door. He looked around. Nobody was around to see him. That was good. He cautiously closed the door. It was time. He walked towards the back of the cabin, and pressed his hand against a decoration on the wall. It was a carving of the grim reaper, one of his father's favorite forms to take. He took his skull ring off, and pressed it into the hardly noticeably indented head of the grim reaper. He heard a click. part of the Hades's cabin wall fell away, downward, and revealed a large drop. The walls of the black, brick chamber were at a completely vertical angle. That was okay. He reached out for the stygian iron ladder. He carefully lowered himself down, all 75 feet of the way.

He emerged in a room made of black stone, lit by bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling. He'd had Nyssa build this room for him, but even though she was the only one who knew that it was down here, even she didn't know what it was for. He looked around. The room had one small bed, a bunch of shelves, and a closet. The walls looked white, because there were so many pieces of paper hung on the walls. But these pieces of paper were special. They were Nico's drawings. And to Nico, each and every one was special.

He had drawings about a huge variety of things. He had drawings of the gods, he had drawings of the underworld, he had drawings of monsters. But he wasn't here to look a past drawings. He was here to create new ones. He sat down at a black desk. There were a bunch of pieces of plain white paper in the top left corner of the desk. There was a basket of pens, pencils, and markers in the top right corner. He wondered what to draw. he thought for a while, then finally decided. The manticore percy had saved him from. He'd drawn it many times, but kept coming back to the topic. He grabbed a piece of paper and got to work.

First he drew a face, with short cropped hair. Then below it, he drew a hairy, golden lion's body. He drew a tail, complete with a bunch of spikes. Finally, he drew it's paws. But still he thought it wasn't complete, so he drew he and Bianca cowering in the corner, and Percy, with Riptide out, fighting the monster.

He grabbed a piece of tape and put it up on the wall. He put it next to 8 pictures of people. Lately, he'd been going to Rachel's cave at night, and they'd talked about some of her prophecies.

She would describe scenes she saw and he'd draw them. So far she'd told him about 8 scenes. One was Percy, in a giant aquarium with a goldfish. One was Annabeth, with a huge spider looming ominously over her. One was a Blonde kid kneeling to a man on a throne made of sand. One was a native american girl, being held in a fist of water, near a one horned bull man. One was a Mexican kid, building what looked like a large bronze ship. One was an african american girl, sitting under a poplar tree that looked like it was from or in the underworld. One was a chinese kid holding a flaming stick. And the last one disturbed him the most. It was him, curled up in a ball, trapped in a bronze jar. At his feet were what looked like a bunch of small red beads. He wondered what they were. Rachel hadn't been able to tell him what they were, only that they were necessary for his survival. Hopefully he found out, or that might end badly.

4-Watch Dogs

Nico didn't want to think about such depressing things. This was his night. everyone was busy, because they were at the campfire. It was Saturday, so they had an especially crazy campfire today. That meant Percy would be so occupied between Grover, Annabeth, the Stolls, and all the campers who looked up to him for being the child of the prophecy, that he wouldn't have time to try to get Nico to be social. And since he and Annabeth were the only ones who cared about him, and they were busy, he could slip away and not be missed.

He didn't want to think about serious things, so he decided to play the game he just bought, Watch Dogs. He was pretty good at it. His mythomagic friends complained about the citizens over reacting to things, and the driving mechanics, but they didn't bother Nico. He'd fought Kronus, became the ghost king, recovered the keys of Hades, and almost died innumerable times, so he figured he could deal with overly sensitive steering.

He was quickly progressing. He had done a lot of free roam, so he hadn't even beaten act one yet, but already had every gun, every car, and had full access to the ctOS. He was already almost a vigilante, but was still protecter, even if only barely.

*Nico* NO! I became a vigilante yesterday!

*Shout* Shut up Nico! We've been over this! You may be my favorite character, but even you aren't allowed to break the fourth wall!

*Nico*Ok…. I'm sorry…..

*Shout*No, Nico, Its fine. I over reacted. I was making this story too serious. Don't worry, from now on, this story will be funnier. But only if that's what the audience wants. (Do you want that, audience? Comment About it.)

*Nico*Ok, At least for the rest of this chapter, i'll go back to being serious. Anyways, continue.

He was already a vigilante, but had only become so yesterday.

He started a criminal convoy mission, because he wanted to be maxed out on good reputation. He took the motorcycle he rode there, and got back on it. He started driving towards the target, and pulled a good distance in front of him. He got off of his motorcycle, and waited. As soon as the target passed him, he pulled out his grenade launcher and shot the truck. It exploded, taking out the two cars next to it. There was only one car left, and Nico quickly took out the inhabitants with his spec. ops pistol. He saw a news report pop up, talking about all of the good he did for Chicago. He wished he got this type of recognition in real life. All of the sudden, he heard Percy's voice yell his name. Then he heard a pair of feet hit the ground.

"Here you are, me and Annabeth missed you at he ca… whoa… how… how did you afford all of this stuff? A computer, a bunch of expensive drawing supplies, and… Is that a PS4… How did you get a PS4!? How are you allowed to have all of this stuff!? Chiron confiscated my IPod gen1. And you have a PS4!?"

"Uhhh… i may have sold a bunch of drachmas for the gold money. And used it to buy a bunch of cool stuff… Please Don't tell Chiron."

"No! Dude, why would i tell Chiron? Well, as long as I can play too."

Nico sighed. Not only had he not been told on, but Percy hadn't noticed his drawings. He wanted to give Percy a little break before telling him. He needed some normal, uneventful time at camp before hearing about the newest prophecy. He just defeated Kronus, and watched his first friend at camp sacrifice himself.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can play." so he showed Percy how to play, and handed him the controller. Within 30 seconds, he'd hit 15 people and driven into the water, losing Nico's (until then) unscratched yellow sports car. But that was okay. he could buy another. Or 12 more.

**A/N So, whad ya think? Adding some humor and another character. Anyways, Ive decided to change two things. As you already saw, at the beginning, i put a song suggestion. And, at the end, i will put a question. There will be 2 or 3 answers, and you can PM or Comment your answer. At the beginning of each chapter, I will post the results. **

***TODAYS QUESTION IS…***

**?PS4 OR X-Box 1?**


End file.
